The purpose of this project is to design and complete a followup of persons examined in the HANES I to study how factors previously measured relate to the health conditions that have developed since the survey. The three major areas for prediction of outcome are 1) nutrition 2) risk factors for chronic disease and 3) health care utilization. The survey will have a household interview including self-reporting of health conditions, utilization of health services and behaviorial and social status plus some physical measurements as blood pressure, heigh, and weight. A feasibliity study has been successfully completed to access cooperation. Tracing of individuals has begun and the pretest is to be completed in June 1981. Outcome measures are defined as: morbidity, mortality, and institutionalization. All reports of hospitalization will be validated by obtaining copies of discharge summaries. First and last ECG will be obtained for hospitalization related to cardiovascular disease.